


[F4M] Giving My Girlfriend Some Cream For Her Coffee

by LichTheCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Massaging, Ball Sucking, Cum Addict, Cum drinking, Deepthroating, F/M, Fuck My Fist & My Face, Gonewildaudio, Hand Jobs, Oral Creampie, Quickie Blowjob, Use My Mouth Like A Onahole, gagging, gonewildaudible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: While getting ready for work, your girlfriend sees she's out of creamer for her coffee. She then calls out for you & asks if she can have some of your special homemade, organic cream...
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] Giving My Girlfriend Some Cream For Her Coffee

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Quickie Blowjob] [Cum Addict] [Handjob] [Ball Sucking] [Ball Massaging] [Deepthroating] [Gagging] [Fuck My Fist & My Face] [Use My Mouth Like A Onahole] [Oral Creampie] [Cum Drinking]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

Let's see...creamer...creamer...

[Slightly Annoyed] We're out of creamer already? Ugh, but I hate drinking coffee black...

I got about an hour until the sales pitch...ooh! I know just what to do...*giggle*

[Shouting] Babe? Come to the kitchen, I need help!

-pause-

Hey baby! I'm out of creamer, so I need a fresh, hot supply of YOUR cream for my morning coffee! *giggle*

Think you could help me out?

-pause-

I know, but I can't help it! Your cum just always tastes good! And you know I hate black coffee! Who knows? It might make the coffee taste even better!

-pause-

Thanks babe! You're the best! Now let's get these pajama bottoms off...

(OPTIONAL SFX: Clothes rustling) 

Hmm...you're still soft...

Don't worry, I'll fix that.

*You start sucking him softly, going a bit faster once you feel him start to grow in your mouth*

*Mouth half-full* I can feel you getting bigger already...

*You keep sucking him, moaning from the feeling of his growing dick starting to fill your mouth*

*Mouth half-full* Almost there...

*You then deepthroat him, wanting to feel him grow in your throat as well* 

*gasping for air* There we go! *moan* I love getting you to full-length with just my mouth. It's such a power move! *giggle*

*You lovingly lick up & down his shaft*

Can't forget those perfect balls...

*You softly lick and suck on his balls then spit on them & start massaging them with your hands*

*moan* I can tell by rubbing them you've got a lot of cum for me. Coffee with your cream is the best way to start the day...

*You spit on his dick and start jerking it while licking his balls*

I just love drawing little circles around your balls. The moans & twitches you make are so fucking hot...

*He starts slowly thrusting his spit-covered dick into your hand*

*moan* You can't help but thrust into my hand! Does it feels that good, baby? I'll make you feel even better...

Here, I'll keep massaging your balls with one hand while I make a ring with the other one right outside my mouth. Just slide your cock right in and fuck my fist and my face until you're satisfied...

*He starts thrusting his dick fast and hard into your mouth*

*gasping for air* That's it baby...use me...use my mouth like a onahole...

*He continues to thrust hard and fast as you time your moans to his thrusts*

*gasping for air* You're so close...I can feel your cum rising every time my tongue rubs the underside of your cock...

Don't stop...don't stop pumping into my wet, slutty fuck hole until you unload EVERY last drop...

*He thrusts harder and faster than before as you moan with intense pleasure around his dick until he floods your mouth with cum*

*Mouth half-full* Amazing...so much cum...

*You spit the load into your coffee cup*

Hand me the coffee pot, babe...

(OPTIONAL SFX: Liquid pouring into cup, spoon stirring in cup & sipping)

Ahh! Just what I needed! Good job babe, this tastes amazing! 

And I still have plenty of time to make it to work! Thanks so much baby! See you when I get home! *quick kiss, giggle*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
